This application is directed to pharmaceutical compositions, methods, and devices related to hormone replacement therapy.
Postmenopausal women frequently suffer from atrophic vaginitis or vulvar and vaginal atrophy (hereinafter “vulvovaginal atrophy” or “VVA”) with symptoms including, for example, vaginal dryness, vaginal odor, vaginal or vulvar irritation or itching, dysuria (pain, burning, or stinging when urinating), dysparuenia (vaginal pain associated with sexual activity), or vaginal bleeding associated with sexual activity. Other symptoms include soreness; with urinary frequency and urgency; urinary discomfort and incontinence also occurring (“estrogen-deficient urinary state(s)”). One symptom of vaginal atrophy is an increased vaginal pH, which creates an environment more susceptible to infections. The mucosal epithelium of the VVA patients also reported to show signs of severe atrophy and upon cytological examination accompanied by an increased number of the parabasal cells and a reduced number of superficial cells.
Each of these VVA-related states manifest symptoms associated with decreased estrogenization of the vulvovaginal tissue, and can even occur in women treated with oral administration of an estrogen-based pharmaceutical drug product. Although VVA is most common with menopausal women, it can occur at any time in a woman's life cycle.
Estrogen treatment has proven to be very successful in controlling menopausal symptoms, including vaginal atrophy (VVA). Several studies have shown that the symptoms connected with vaginal atrophy are often relieved by estrogen treatment given either systemically or topically. The existing treatments have numerous problems, for example compliance issues with patients not completing or continuing treatment due to the problems associated with the form of treatment.
Accordingly, disclosed herein is, among other things, a new soft gel vaginal pharmaceutical composition and dosage form containing solubilized estradiol for the treatment of VVA. The soft gel vaginal pharmaceutical composition has been designed to mitigate common limitations found with other vaginal forms of estradiol. The soft gel vaginal pharmaceutical composition is expected to ease vaginal administration, provide improved safety of insertion, minimize vaginal discharge following administration, and provide a more effective dosage form with improved efficacy, safety and patient compliance.